Subway Meeting
by I. M. Carter
Summary: AU Sakura and Sasuke get stuck on a subway, all alone. Something happens, causing the train to stop. This is the perfect time for meeting each other! SasuSaku OneShot R&R!


**Izzy: Another nice and short one. My second. =) Hope you like! I thought of this while on the subway ^^**

**Disclaimer: Issy111 doesn't own Naruto =3 R&R!**

"Next and Last Stop, Times Square. All remaining passengers must get off at the next stop, Times Square. Thank you for riding Metro." An automated voice croned over the speaker as the doors swished closed. A girl with pink locks dashed on at the last second, panting heavily. She claimed a seat in the almost empty train car. She scanned the other side, where she saw a lonesome boy who looked her age, 18, with raven black hair and in dark clothes.

"Hm. Cute." She remarked.

* * *

"If this train is on time, I'll be able to make it to that meeting at the perfect moment. But I'll have to run. And I can't use the elevator, I'll have to take the stairs. Faster that way." Sasuke muttered, looking at his watch.

"At least I'm alone on this train. I've always hated the crowds. It just sucks that the limo is at the mechanic. Itachi could've ordered me another limo, but Nooooo." He hissed as the doors began to close. He heard something. Sasuke looked to the end of the car. A girl with pink hair was sitting on a seat, panting. He raised one eyerow and went back to his Blackberry.

* * *

Sakura pulled her iPhone from her purse. She touched the "New Message" button.

_To: Ino Pig_  
_From: Sakura Forehead_

_Ino, help. There's this super sexy, cute, cool, hot guy on the subway and it's really awkward. We're the only ones on the train and I have a half hour before we reach Times Square! What am I supposed to do?_  
_~Sakura_

Sakura hit "Send" and stole a glance at the mystery boy again.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever, cuz friendship never ends! _Sakura jumped at the sound of Spice Girls. She silently cursed at herself for forgetting to put her phone on vibrate. The boy was staring at her with a face she couldn't read. Sakura tapped her phone and read her message.

_To: Sakura Forehead_  
_From: Ino Pig_

_Sakura, what have we been working on since we middle school? Flirting! And your charm hasn't failed yet. Go woo that boy into next week!_  
_~Ino_

"Ugh." Sakura groaned, "But I'm sure it'll fail this time..." She murmured. Sakura stood up in her pink mini-skirt and off-the-shoulder sweater and nervously walked over to the boy.

* * *

Sasuke was checking his email when the pink-haired girl wandered over and sat in the seat next to him. He looked at her for the shortest moment before going back to his phone.

_What does she think she's going to accomplish by sitting by me? And what was with that weird ringtone from about two minutes ago? Was that... Spice Girls? _Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes. The subway jerked, causing the girl to slam into him. He grunted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, her face turning pink.

"Hn." The loudspeaker cracked.

"I'm sorry for the delay but we're having technical difficulties and the train won't be moving for a while. We're very sorry and we'll try to fix it as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience." A voice said from above. Sasuke groaned.

"I'm late as it is." He moaned and looked at his phone, "No reception either. Great. Just Great." Sakura checked her phone too. _Searching For Service._ It complained.

"This has happened to me before." Sakura recalled.

"How long did it take?" Sasuke asked.

"I think about three hours." She replied happily. Sasuke groaned again. Sakura stuck her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno!" She introduced.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He mumbled, leaving her hand in mid air. She dropped it.

"Sooo..." She started, "What's your favorite color?" She grinned. Sasuke gave her a strange look. Sakura just shrugged.

"I'm just trying to make conversation here." She giggled.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said. Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Is that all you say?"

"Hn."

"Fine! Don't talk!"

"Hn."

"Argh! Stop saying that!"

"Hn." This time, Sasuke added a little smirk to his "Hn." Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.

"You just love to annoy me don't you?"

"Hn."

"I'm getting pissed."

"Hn."

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to pull off the 'Cool, Emo look'!" Sakura cried. Sasuke raised one eyebrow. _How could've she seen through that? No girl has ever resisted the Uchiha charm... _He thought.

"I'm right, aren't I!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke didn't reply.

"Oh, you're one of those guys that hates it when they get found out." Sakura said, pulling out her phone, "I've got the perfect theme song for you!" She giggled, touching the screen.

_Body...wanna feel my body?  
Body...such a thrill my body  
Body...wanna touch my body?  
Body...it's too much my body  
Check it out my body, body.  
Don't you doubt my body, body.  
talkin' bout my body, body,  
check it out my body_

_Every man wants to be a macho macho man_  
_to have the kind of body, always in demand_  
_Jogging in the mornings, go man go_  
_works out in the health spa, muscles glow_  
_You can best believe that, he's a macho man_  
_ready to get down with, anyone he can_

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_  
_Macho, macho man (macho man)_  
_I've got to be, a macho man_  
_Macho, macho man_  
_I've got to be a macho! Ow..._

_Macho, macho man_  
_I've got to be, a macho man_  
_Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)_  
_I've got to be a macho!_

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Sakura clicked it off.

"Isn't it perfect?" She laughed, seeing his face.

"No!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura turned her back to him.

"I think it's great. But whatever, each person is entitled to their own opinion, I suppose." Sakura said dejectedly.

_Great, now I've gone and made her upset..._Sasuke thought. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Um... I'm supposed to go to a meeting after this, but I was supposed to bring a date. I don't have one. Do you want to come..." Sasuke mumbled, trailing off. Sakura looked at him.

"What was that?" She smiled.

"I know you heard it! Don't make me repeat myself!" Sasuke growled. Sakura grinned.

"Ok!" She put her head on his shoulder, "I wonder how much longer we'll be here." She whispered. Sasuke shrugged her off.

"Meanie." She complained. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder again. This time, he didn't move. She smiled in victory. The train made a loud ear-piercing sound and chugged forward slowly.

"Finally!" Sasuke cried, "How long was that? An hour? Two?" He asked, exasperated. Sakura giggled.

"Only about ten minutes. So, where's this meeting of yours?" Sakura wondered.

"Some nice restaurant overlooking Times Square." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura bolted upright.

"Wait, a NICE restaurant? Am I under-dressed?" She fretted, gesturing to her clothes. Sasuke looked her up and down, then felt like a perv. He glanced away.

"You're fine." He mumbled, slightly reddening. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Hi, reservation, Uchiha?" Sasuke approached the man in the waiter uniform. The man nodded.

"Right this way." He pulled out a chair at a large table for Sakura.

"Thank you." She grinned. Sasuke sat next to her.

"So, Sasuke, who is this lovely girl you've brought tonight?" A young man asked from across the table. Sakura opened her mouth to answer.

"My girlfriend." Sasuke replied quickly. Sakura looked at him. But Sasuke's head was down, his eyes glued to his Blackberry.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever, cuz friendship never ends! _Sakura jumped.

"Sorry. I'll turn my phone on vibrate." She apologized, embarrassed. Sakura pulled out her phone and saw her text.

_To: Sakura Haruno_  
_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_I'm sorry. I was supposed to have a girlfriend to bring. I hope you don't mind._  
_Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura glanced at the Uchiha. He smirked. Sakura giggled and hit "Reply"

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_  
_From: Sakura Haruno_

_It's fine. Maybe one day I won't be a fake girlfriend anymore. Perhaps I'll be something more..._  
_~Sakura_

Sasuke's pocket buzzed. He read the text and his fingers pressed the keys slowly. Sakura felt her phone vibate.

_To: Sakura Haruno_  
_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Maybe.  
Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura smiled to herself as she felt Sasuke's hand hold hers under the table.

**Izzy: Lol That was really strange... I didn't expect Macho Man to be in there... I was listening to some old music and Macho Man came on. I got to that part in the story and i said "Hey! That's perfect!" hahahah. Leave me some reviews! =D**


End file.
